Softly Spoken
by IFlipForHarryPotter
Summary: Lily is lost after Hogwarts. Tragedy stains what's left of her life as she tries to pick the pieces back up again, but who knows? Will they even stay together? Not quite fitting in to either world, she tries to see the light agian, that is, if the war ever ends.


**A/N: **

**Hi guys! I realize I haven't updated/posted anything in a while, but I decided to give this a shot. This should be a multiple chaptered piece and I'll try to update ASAP, but I can't garuntee anything. Thanks for being slightly interested in my work :) Enjoy!**

"Crap. Crap, crap, crap." Lily ran a hand through her fiery hair as she jogged down the sidewalk, "Shoot. TAXI!" she shouted as she desperately tried to hail a cab. The yellow vehicle flew by. Lily let out a growl of frustration as she frantically checked her watch and nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot. It was twelve thirty-one, and she was sixteen minutes late to yet another interview. She started fidgeting with her concealed wand, hidden in the depths of her black coat.

"I should've apparated straight from the apartment." She muttered to herself, "I'm so stupid. Why didn't I-" and she was abruptly cut off from her self-berating as a man ran into her.

"Sorry miss." He apologized after he tipped his hat and went on to his desired destination. Lily froze in shock.

"_Hahaha! Good one Lily," a sandy-brown haired man gasped for breath. The red-head acquired a smug smile, "He had it coming." She replied as she looked upon a male who was climbing back onto the small ledge he was just pushed off of. She turned as to leave, but realized her mistake too late as soaking wet arms hugged her from behind. _

"_Your turn." The man whispered in her ear as they both tumbled into the water._

"Remus?" she called through the lunch crowd, but the bloke was nowhere to be seen. "Dang it," Lily whispered as she fought hard to hold back the impending tears.

"Oh! TAXI!" she screamed and waved her arms as another cab was located. The car pulled up to the curb she was standing on and she promptly got in. "1602 Wadsworth St." Lily said quickly as she got accustomed to the warm air that greeted her inside the vehicle.

The taxi took off down the road as Lily gazed out the window, her breath fogging up the glass, as she mulled over her previous encounter. "It couldn't have been him. There's no way." She reasoned with herself, "Why would _he _be roaming around muggle London anyway?"

She sighed and leaned back in her seat, a headache forming. "Here we are Miss. That'll be ten." Lily shoved ten pounds in the man's hand before she grabbed her belongings and rushed out of the cab, heading for the run down building in front of her.

She stopped before the doors and shook out all previous thoughts residing in her head, before entering the structure.

"Ms. Evans I assume?" questioned the balding man in front of her. Lily nodded in conformation. "And you're applying to be a…an assistant Healer?" she bobbed her head once again, "Your qualifications are all here. Top of the class at…Hogwarts. O's in all the required fields… I must say, I'm quite impressed, but the level of maladies we're seeing nowadays is too intense for an eighteen year old, especially with the war going on. I couldn't put such a nice girl like you through what comes through the floo every day. I'm sorry." The man, Mr. Dourier, seemed genuinely apologetic, as he looked at Lily.

"Sir, I could be of so much help. I know how many cases St. Mungos is seeing, and I know that there aren't enough Healers to get to everyone effectively. Please, I want help in some way. My friends go through these doors more often than I would like. They give so much to this war, and the best I can do is concoct silly potions. I'm no good at Defense…Please, let me help." Lily finished, her eyes pleading.

Mr. Dourier let go of a big sigh and rested his elbows on the desk, clasping his hands thoughtfully. He took off glasses and proceeded to clean them on his sterile white robes. He put them back on his face and asked Lily wearily, "Are you sure? People die every day, more often than not. You're just out of school. Don't you want to live a little before diving into the harsh reality that this job exposes? Do you really want to surrender to the darkness of the world so early?"

"I've already seen what's out there. I watched family die, right in front of my eyes. I want to help. I want to make a difference. I know you're reluctant to give me this opportunity, but I swear that I'll do the best I can. Just give me a chance." Lily explained, a gleam visible in her eyes, as she stared Mr. Dourier down. She fought the urge to cross her arms and to shout in his face that she _was_ ready, controlling her desire, she bit back her temper and listened for his response.

"Fine. But if you hate it, if you decide that this is just too much, don't say I didn't tell you so." Mr. Dourier stood up, resignation coating his facial features, "Be at St. Mungos tomorrow at seven in the morning, sharp." He whipped out his chiseled hornbeam wand and conjured an I.D. He handed it to Lily as he ushered her out of the room

"Show this to reception, and be sure to come through the muggle side. They'll fetch healer Beatrice, your mentor. Listen to what she says, that's important." He looked her in the eye, "Have a good and safe day Ms. Evans." And he left her in the hallway. Lily carefully extracted her wand from her coat pocket and apparated out of the building with a slight, "POP!"

Lily removed the kettle from the stove and poured herself some hot water, adding a tea bag in later. She rested her head on her hand while she stirred, and let out a breath. She could've made the tea with magic, but was still adjusting.

"_What are you doing?! You freak! I thought we agreed upon no m-m-magic whatsoever!" a horse faced woman cried, "Out! Now! Leave!"_

_Heavy footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. "What's the matter dear?" asked an overweight man. "Her! She-she brought out that wretched thing again! I won't have it!" The woman, Petunia, trembled._

"_Why so scared Petunia? It's a piece of wood! What am I going to do? Poke your eye out?" Lily fumed, static building up around her._

"_AHHHH! Help me Vernon! Kick her out!" Petunia screamed in fright. "I'm not doing anything! All I did was touch my wand, and now you want to kick me out? I thought we were sisters Petunia! I thought we loved each other!" Lily stomped up the stairs and within a few minutes a loud snap was heard._

"_What was that?" Vernon asked, his mustache bristling. "My terrible excuse for family, I'm telling you Vernon that…_girl_...I won't ever accept her as my sister." Petunia replied as she went back to the dishes. "Ever."_

Lily sipped some tea as silent tears streamed down her face. She missed her sister dearly, but the relationship failed years ago, and she was just fighting to keep the sand in her hands. "Thank goodness I let go." She muttered to herself. Lily wouldn't have been able to keep up with Petunia's harsh rule any longer. The woman had been terrible.

And then there was the slight encounter with Remus earlier on in the day. Remus. He was so kind to her at Hogwarts. Lily grimaced in pain as a pang hit her heart. Every time she thought of Remus, James would immediately come to mind. Her James. The tears flowed harder as she remembered how sweet he was and how much she loved him. Of course, she still loved him, and they'd been building such a strong relationship until...until the Death Eaters came. They came and raided her mind, her sanity.

She'd been visiting her mum and dad over the holiday. Lily laid her head down on the cool table, trying to ease the pain, but the memory still came.

"_-and that's why the horse bit me. Darn carrot that your mum gave me." Everyone at the table laughed as her dad rattled on about fond _memories_ that had accumulated over the years. "How's Hogwarts honey?" her mum had asked._

"_Oh, just wonderful! I told you about James, didn't I? He's so sweet, and you should see the way he looks at me. I love him so much mum." Lily beamed at both her parents. They shared a look. _

"_Why don't you invite him over for dinner one day dear?" her mother suggested. Lily nodded, "I will mum. I can't wait for you to meet him!" she exclaimed. _

"_Why don't you get ready for bed? It's get late." Her dad offered. Lily agreed and bounded up the stairs. Mrs. Evans started clearing the table while Mr. Evans stood up and stretched. A jet of green light shattered the window and hit him square in the back. He fell to the floor, turning cold. _

"_Jeff? Honey, you alright?" called Mrs. Evans as she stepped out of the kitchen. She spotted him on the ground and gasped, "JEFF!" another jet flew through the window and hit her, followed by gleeful laughter. _

"_MORSMORDRE!" was screamed into the still night air. Running feet could be heard in the street, along with multiple sounds of people disaparating. Lily stood atop the staircase, watching the scene unfold in front of her. She collapsed, dissolving in tears before deciding to venture out and seek those who brought upon the terrible ordeal. _

Lily stayed at the rickety table until the early morning; recalling all the painful memories shoved to the back of her mind. Who would've thought that one little bump with a man she thought to be one of her best friends would bring this much agony.

She got up and rinsed her face in the sink before heading to bed for a few restless hours.


End file.
